


Her name is Sam

by Leftinant



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, But only bc Rigel is a literal Giant, Consent, Decontamination Showers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Kissing, Mild Sex Magic, Monster Ladies, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pollen but not Sex Pollen, Rigel is 10'3", Sam is 5'8", Sam really likes breasts, Science Fiction, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sonic Shower Sex?, Space Vampire - Freeform, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftinant/pseuds/Leftinant
Summary: Rigel is a Firbolg, aka a giant to most people concerned. She's just fought her way through 35 matches over the past two years in order to earn her freedom from and subsequently be accepted into the White Legion after a force called the Black Maw destroyed her homeworld. She seeks to locate more people who were taken from her planet during the forced evacuation, and hopefully other Firbolgs, but all information seems to have mysteriously disappeared... Looks like she'll need the help of a cute mercenary boss named Sam in order to pursue her goal any further.Warning: Nothing but smut ahead.





	Her name is Sam

 

The year: well, it doesn’t really matter. It’s the year of space ships and mercenaries, of the Black Maw and the White Legion chasing each other around the galaxy, and of a giant from some backwater planet getting in on a gig with a less reputable merc clad head-to-toe in hot pink metal. It’s the year Rigel the Firbolg fought her way out of the arena and gained citizenship in a galactic alliance she’d just as soon disassemble with her own two hands.

 

It’s her first proper mission with her new boss, Sam, one of the few people this side of the alliance who knows Rigel’s name and doesn’t want to kill her for approximately two fading weeks worth of glory or bombard her with speeches about how inspiring it is that she killed a man just barely before he could kill her. No, Sam wants her for her handiwork, even if Rigel would rather retire on some forgotten rock as far away from the Black Maw as possible. But she can’t leave the galactic stage yet. She’s got to find her people, those friends and family and allies from before the Black Maw. Once she finds them, well, Sam’ll just have to find another freshly christened citizen to recruit.

 

As first missions go, it could’ve ended a lot worse.

 

The duo enter the ship, their bodies sweating from the prolonged running and intense fear of almost being assaulted by a super-colony of extraordinarily upset fungus. Upon entry the system flags them with an alert and indicates that they are to decontaminate before entering any further into the ship. They each take a moment to catch their breath, vividly aware of the spores coating their gear.

 

Sam looks up to Rigel with a breathy modulated laugh, her expression completely masked by her visor  "Well... uh, I was kinda joking earlier, but I guess.... it's time to strip."

 

Rigel glances at her before moving further into the room and immediately unstrapping her gear, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. She was never stingy about nudity back home, and years in the arena certainly haven’t changed that "You need me to look away?" she asks as she strips away the final piece of hide armor covering her torso "I know you smaller types can be particular about that sometimes"

It’s hard to decode the look Sam is giving her, but there seems to be a sort of blankness for words behind the stoic skull painted on her helmet "I... uh, you are very pretty Rigel." she states, straightening her posture with a hand on her hip "I uh, I don't want things to weird between us when I undress, I mean... there is kind of a reason I wear a helmet."

 

She raises a brow in response, looking over her shoulder "I don't think you can scare me away by having a tentacle face or burns or whatever else under that helmet, Sam” Rigel hadn’t put a lot of thought into what was behind her boss’ visor, and by that point she was half-inclined to believe the woman was an automaton of some sort. She sure sounded like one and hell if she didn’t look like one with all those metal plates.

 

“But again, if you don't want me to look I won't" she shrugs.

 

A moment of silence and then fumbling as Sam begins to undress. Removing her magenta helmet, Sam’s platinum hair falls into a perfect braid which hangs just below her shoulder blades. Looking her over the first thing Rigel notices are two extremely pretty, jewel-like, blood. red. eyes. The eyes of a predator. They're entrancing. Two fangs protrude from her upper jaw, sitting delicately on her smooth lips. Overall her appearance is unlike anything Rigel has ever seen. The woman radiates with the beauty of those angels humans are always talking about and she has a perfection that is clearly not like anything else in the galaxy.

 

The only thing that could top it off is her voice, and sure enough her voice rings like a siren's melody completely unlike the cute digitization her helmet has always provided in the past "It's pretty weird showing you this..." she remarks, looking over Rigel with an evaluating, and somewhat hungry, gaze.

 

 

CHARACTER: Sam

SPECIES: Vampire

**CHARISMA: 24**

 

 

At this point it's Rigel who seems lost for words. This was the exact opposite of what she was expecting, not that she ever had a clear image of what she thought Sam truly looked like besides a little packet of unmovable steel, but... It’s not really something she'd classify as a 'problem'. If Sam came up any higher than her hip she feels she might be a little more intimidated by those eyes and fangs, but as it is they just add to her strangely ethereal appearance.

"Well..." she pauses, her train of thought chugging slowly along as it catches up with trying to process this new information about her boss "Um... It's not bad though, right?"

 

"I guess not" Sam motions over her shoulder towards the decontamination box "We can put our stuff in here, and over there is the shower room. We have to stay out of here during the scrub because the ship is going to destroy all life in this room with radiation." she states, putting all of her stuff in the box.

 

Rigel only half-hears what her boss is saying. She simply cannot keep her eyes off of the slight jiggle of Sam’s breasts and her firm backside, though she can’t for the life of her figure out why. This is going to be one hell of a long shower, isn’t it? Her eyes follow where Sam is pointing as she tries her best not to be completely distracted "Right" She finishes stripping and picks up her gear, depositing it in the decontamination box and moving towards the showers to wash away the spores and hopefully some of the heat that's begun to rush to her face.

Sam follows behind her and shuts the door with a hiss as the ship begins decontamination. A couple of towels, which happen to be of appropriate size for each of them, are dispensed from the wall. The shower room is one of the cleanest parts of their little freighter with four different isolated stalls and a surgical quality to it.

 

Rigel only briefly catches a glimpse of Sam disappearing into one of the adjacent stalls and soon after the sound of mechanical whirring. She moves into one herself, ignoring the towel for the moment in fear of contaminating it. Those husks on the planet's surface didn't look very happy with how their lives had turned out, and she isn't keen on following in their footsteps. She looks over the strangely barren walls. Back in the arena baths were almost always taken with whatever water you could find, and occasionally in stalls like these, but those always had cranks instead of the minimalistic buttons which line the milky white tiles.

 

She tries out a few of them and considers calling Sam for help when they don’t immediately respond to her prodding. However, she is made immediately aware of when she's finally hit the 'right' one. The _way_ she knows she's done it correctly because she suddenly feels like every hair, every cell in her body is being violently shaken by some invisible magic force. She can actually see bits of dust flying from her skin onto the floor. Putting a hand anywhere to try and keep still has little impact as the vibration thrums _inside_ her as well. It makes her entire body tingle in an unsettlingly intimate way.

 

She’s allowed a few minutes of this in which the feeling begins to fade. Or Rigel stops noticing it as much. One of the two. She starts a little as a hand suddenly strokes up and down her flank. Rigel swears under her breath. How did that woman even get in here so quietly? "Hey... Rigel..." her boss’ voice comes from behind her "It's kind of weird, but uh, wanna fuck?" Her already-rich voice sounds huskier, and when Rigel turns to look at her Sam looks just as riled up to match.

 

Her first instinct is a polite no, she hasn't had sex in such a long time but- Well, one look at Sam's face combined with the gentle vibrations over every part of her body… It’s been a very _very_ long time indeed.

 

"Okay" she shivers, letting go of some tension didn't quite realize she had as she turns to face the other woman.

 

Her gaze, which she was doing her best to keep neutral, begins to shift towards arousal and she kneels on the smooth floor so that she and Sam are face-to-face "If you think you can handle someone my size, that is" she teases softly, leaning in.

 

Sam responds by moving forward and kissing Rigel, her long tongue slipping into Rigel’s mouth daringly while she gropes playfully at her large breasts. If there’s one thing that can’t be held against the smaller woman, it’s her enthusiasm. Each touch sends a lingering feeling of pleasure as Sam displays her obvious experience, and Rigel thinks she might feel just a touch of magic behind it.

 

Rigel reciprocates immediately, letting Sam do as she likes and moving a large hand to support her lest she fall on her ass from her own eagerness. The most exciting parts of Rigel’s life for the past few years have been fights and nothing but fights, so being kissed by such a beautiful person is both strange and exhilarating. Even if she is pint-sized. She snakes another hand around Sam’s waist in an attempt to coax her onto her lap so they can both be more comfortable.

 

Turns out it’s not actually that difficult to convince the other woman to move. Sam seems more than happy to explore wherever she happens to be, mouth moving from Rigel’s lips to her heavy breasts. She gropes with one hand whatever she can’t immediately get to with suckling and when she can get to it she seems to enjoy teasing Rigel’s nipples with faux nibbles from her sharp teeth.

 

Rigel sighs, taking a seat against one of the walls and running her hands encouragingly over Sam's. Over her arms, her back, her legs. Rigel runs a hand through Sam's hair and rests the other on her ass, alternating between kneading the flesh there and bringing her thumb around to tease the inside of the other woman’s thigh.

 

Sam adopts a wider stance to accommodate Rigels groping and after a bit of alternating between Rigel’s breasts She sits up and encourages Rigel to lie back, pressing gently against her torso as she kisses down towards her navel.

 

Rigel isn't 100% sure where her boss intends this to go, but she allows herself to be guided into a lying nonetheless position as Sam makes her way lower "I hope you're not planning to have me sit here while you do all the work" she says, daring to reach down and dip her large fingers suggestively between the other woman's legs.

 

Sam lets out a slight yelp at the motion which ends in a cautious laugh "Well, I think 69ing is out of the question unless you're an armadillo" she jokes, but nonetheless flips around to expose her wet pussy to Rigels field of view. She lowers herself onto Rigel's sex, using her hands to spread and knead her labia.

 

Rigel chuckles softly both at Sam's reaction as well as her sense of humor.

 

If they had one thing in common in that moment it was that they were both entirely aroused. By virtue of her large size, Rigel is already naturally very wet just to keep everything nice and clean and lubricated, and it's even more so when aroused. A trail begins to trickle down her bluish skin and onto her ass from where Sam massages the skin appreciatively.

 

As much as she'd love to run her tongue over Sam's slit, well, she supposes she probably could if she _really_ wanted, but just to start she places a couple of fingers into her mouth to get them nice and wet before moving them back over to Sam. Spreading the woman’s lips with two fingers she gets a nice view of her target. Rigel swipes her fingers over the other woman's pussy, lightly prodding at her hole with her large digits and dragging that wetness all the way up to Sam's clit.

 

Sam lets out a cute gasp as she’s touched and playfully shakes her hips with the motions. In response to Rigel’s touch she brings her head down, her tongue finding itself directly on Rigels large clit. Laving it with attention she brings her hand to Rigel’s entrance, her fingers easily sinking inwards. Soon after she spreads them until she’s prodding with her whole hand

 

Rigel sighs again, a gentle pleasure rippling through her at the feeling of Sam's tongue combined with her sex being teased by something big enough for it. It wouldn't be an over exaggeration to say that she drips around the hand pressing against her entrance.

 

She alternates massaging Sam's clit in slow circles with her thumb and pressing a thoroughly slicked finger into the other woman in time with what's being done to her. Sam lets out moans each time she feels Rigel’s thick fingers push into her and begins to pick up the pace, slowly inserting her hand deeper into Rigel’s sex and gradually increasing the speed of her motions. Sam’s hips move in motion to Rigels fingers begging for a more explorative approach.

 

Her eagerness earns her a firm squeeze on the ass and Rigel takes it as a cue to move faster, wriggling and hooking her finger against Sam's plush walls in an attempt to get her to loosen up so that she can press even deeper. She lightly thrusts her finger, fucking it as deep into Sam as she can.

 

This works wonders and soon enough with the right amount of prying she can slip a second finger inside until she’s up to the second knuckle.

 

In turn Sam begins to slide her hand and a portion of her wrist into Rigel. She uses her flexible figure to slowly piston her arm with long fast strokes. Rigel bites her lip and begins to thrust her fingers while her thumb brushes against the other woman's clit which gets Sam to moan on every thrust. She mouths eagerly at Rigel’s own clit, teasing it feverishly while she works.

 

Rigel joins her in her moans, albeit with a little more of an attempt at restraint. Still, the results are loud grunts and half-caught moans which more than communicate her appreciation. Her muscles clench around Sam's arm as she repeatedly brushes over sensitive clusters of nerves and she begins to finger the other woman in earnest, her free hand pressed firmly against Sam's back to keep her in place.

 

This continues until Sam begins to tighten with a loud moan, her body tensing as a large orgasm rockets through her system. Rigel can feel the brush of her toes curling against her neck right before a stream of fluids splatters over Rigel’s cheek and breast “You almost got me in the eye” the firbolg tsks with a smirk. Sam merely responds with a grunt, using more of her arm and craning forward so she can fit a second hand beside the first.

 

There's something like a heady sensation watching someone so attractive come undone on her fingers alone. To rephrase: it's incredibly hot and it makes Rigel want to do so much more just to see it again. She throws her head back against the wall as Sam pumps away, stretching her wide open "Ah, Sam-" It's like a jolt of electricity up her spine that grows as the other woman rubs insistently inside her until all at once wetness floods her sex and her walls clench _hard_.

 

Her boss, however, refuses to let up through the vice-like grip of Rigel’s powerful muscles. She thrusts her second hand deeper and increases the tempo to, well, she doesn’t look human so anything she does is automatically with inhuman speed, isn’t it?

 

This manages to provoke a whimper from Rigel as Sam works her through her orgasm. Rigel retracts her fingers, arcing forward with a sudden insistence and pressing her broad tongue between Sam's legs to give the woman's clit direct and fervent attention.

 

She wraps her legs around Rigels head in response, the extra stimulation pushing her up to another high and another spray, albeit a lighter one, of her fluids spilling directly onto Rigel’s tongue. She is more than happy to lap up everything that falls into her mouth, slowing down ever-so-slightly to give Sam some breathing room even as the other woman continues to work her up to her own second climax.

 

It seems Sam has some vast store of stamina somewhere, because she continues to move faster and faster, crawling forward until Rigel has to bend forward to chase her with her tongue, which has her whimpering as she proceeds to suck on Rigels clit, HARD, doing her best to push her over the edge once again.

 

This, unsurprisingly, works pretty well despite the throb of pain that accompanies the rough treatment. Rigel's legs tremble with pleasure and she lets her head fall back once again, her hands playing over whatever part of Sam they can reach.

 

With that Sam allows herself to fall limp onto Rigel, gently licking her lower region before rotating to meet Rigel face-to-face. She takes her sweet time getting situated until Rigel finally just wraps her arms around Sam, hoists her up, and holds her there.

 

Sam leans forward for a deep kiss, trailing her lips down the side of Rigel’s neck until she reaches a prime spot and, after a moment of anticipation, ever so gently bites down. Her fangs pierce easily into Rigels flesh and this time there is a _definite_ rush of pleasurable magic radiating from that spot.

 

She laps at the puncture marks for what must’ve only been a minute or two before kissing the area and kneading Rigel’s breast "That was good sweetie" she coos, resting a cheek against the part of Rigel’s chest she’s not currently occupied with squeezing.

 

Far from the awkward woman-of-few-words Rigel has been thus far in their relationship, she looks completely blissed-out, lids at a sleepy half and pupils wide and dark. She presses her lips to Sam's cheek with a hum of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic, which was part of a collaboration with my Partner/DM. It was proofread, but only by me. I hope you enjoyed any errors left in during editing. There's a good chance that I'll be adding more chapters or make this part of a series as our campaign progresses, so be on the lookout for that. There's also a good chance that I may go back and edit this more to add additional content and fix things as I catch them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
